


Unexpected Lovers

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and Clarke just needs to feel...so she falls into the arms of the Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Lovers**

 

Clarke stretched her spine, as her arms lifted over her head.

 

She groaned pleasantly, as last nights...activity caught up with her.

 

She grinned, looking to the woman beside her, Lexa was watching, with a fondness lingering in her eyes.

 

Lexa's fingers gently traced along Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke grinned at the woman as she settled on her back, Lexa shifted to hovered over her. They just remained there, watching the other.

 

Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek, gently brushing her lips closer and closer to Clarke's mouth. They kissed passionately at first, as Clarke tangled her fingers through the Commander's hair. Pulling her closer, until the Commander was all over her, entwined, body to body. It was as if Clarke couldn’t be away from her, needing her closer, to be held by her brave warrior.

 

A few days ago...there had been a great struggle, since then it had been a time for rest, but Clarke couldn't close her eyes...without seeing the cries of war.

 

So she had snuck into Lexa's tent the night after the battle. To be held...and to forget. She just wanted to feel.

 

Lexa's eyes had widened in surprise to have the girl in her bed...asking if the girl knew what she was doing?

 

Clarke hadn't responded, she'd just kissed her, pulling quickly at the Commanders clothes, it was then Lexa took in the girls nude form...so she allowed it.

 

Lexa should have been out to her people...to see to the survivors...her warriors, but couldn't pull herself away from Clarke. They hadn't left that bed for days.

 

Lexa had been surprised to find Clarke still had her maidenhead, so she had been gentle, soothing the girl when she cried out as she clung to her.

 

Lexa had allowed all of this...because whether Clarke had meant it or not, she had chosen Lexa as her lover...something that wasn't taken lightly...it was the closest her people had to a marriage.

 

Lexa gently whispered sweet nothings in Clarke's ear.

 

Holding her tight as she cried.

 

Lexa would more than allow it. Clarke was her lover now, and as her people were, she was her responsibility. She would care for her and soothe her wounds. A Commander was only as strong as her second half, and with the danger long since past.

 

It was time life was more than just survival.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 

Clarke woke to the Commander holding her tightly. Her leg wrapped around her body. Her fierce mane draped around her face.

 

They were as close as two people could be...and Clarke felt panic consume her.

 

She clutched at the furs, trying to escape, she gently she pried herself from Lexa, before she heaved over the side of the bed.

 

The foul muck wouldn't stay down, as another mouthful of bile left her.

 

She felt a tentative hand reach for her back, as she was pulled into an embrace.

 

Clarke felt her eyes water, as she grasped at Lexa's arms.

 

Lexa buried her face in Clarke's hair, grinning softly. The girl smelt of the earth...and of their passion. “Hush Clarke...it's over...it's all over. Your burden is my burden. Your pain is mine. We must endure, not just for our people...but for the sake of one another.”

Clarke simply whimpered, pulling Lexa closer. “I just can't stop seeing it. It's as if the scent of blood clings to me...as if every loss was by my hand. I killed all those people.”

Lexa whispered, bringing her lips to Clarke's ear. “And you saved your own. A leader protects their people...even at a great cost. The Mountain has fallen Clarke, we did that, you did that. Now our people will have peace and we can heal.”

 

Clarke stared to the walls of the tent, “How can I face them?”

Lexa brushed her face against Clarke's, “By seeing the one's you have saved, and knowing they are there because of your strength.”

 

It was then Lexa heard the arguing outside of her tent, and Clarke's eyes widened. She recognised her mothers voice.

 

“It's my mum...I didn't tell anyone I had come here...I guess she found me.”

 

Lexa merely grinned, “I suppose she did, you've only been away for a few days.”

Clarke just glanced to Lexa, a small smile gracing her lips. “Well I didn't really think about it. I just needed to leave, I needed to think about everything.”

 

Lexa stood and Clarke couldn't help letting her eyes wander, as the warrior started to pull her clothes on.

 

Lexa glanced to the side, “Anything you like?”

Still lounging on the bed, Clarke drawled in a low voice. “Only looking Commander.”

Lexa had a playful glint in her eyes, as she slowly buttoned up her shirt. “There's never anything wrong in looking Clarke.”

 

Clarke stood, finding her clothes, making quick work of it.

 

They were both needed back, to the outside world...and it become more apparent as the argument outside seemed to become more heated.

 

Barely in her shoes Lexa took Clarke's hand and led her outside, where Abby was fuming.

 

Abigail looked between her daughter and the Commander, “I won't let you keep me from my daughter! I don't care if your the leader of the Grounders, you could be the leader of the known universe for all it'll do you, but you have no right to take my daughter!”

Clarke was about to interject when Indra challenged her, “It is customary for the Commander to bed their Heart Blood, when chosen! It is only suitable that it occurred between our people, a union of flesh is far deeper than any treaty could be.”

 

Clarke's eyes widened, looking from Indra, to her mother, then back to Lexa, before she hurried back into the tent.

 

Lexa simply stared at both women with daggers in her eyes, before following after Clarke. The young woman sitting on her bed, with her head in her hand, watching the ground.

 

Clarke asked slowly, looking away from Lexa, “What did she mean Heart Blood?”

 

Lexa sat on the bed, gently placing her hand on Clarke's back, “It means, your other half. A heart cannot beat without the life giving blood in your veins. When a Grounder chooses a lover, they are not simply taking someone to warm their bed, but a life partner, but I wasn't going to tell you Clarke. I just wanted to go forward with you, one step at a time.”

 

Clarke paused, looking to Lexa, she took her hand and laced their fingers together. “I think I can do that.” Then she grinned. “If that's okay with you Commander.”

 

Lexa smiled, kissing Clarke's hand, “Definitely, Clarke of the Skywalkers.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I hope you guys like it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think :)


End file.
